Antes de Partir
by Anye
Summary: Kuroo y Tsukishima llevaban una vida tranquila, cuando Kuroo debía partir siempre decía: "Ya debo irme, pero regresaré pronto. Te amo Kei". Y todas la veces Tsuki se despedía con un "Ten cuidado Tetsu. Yo también te amo." Aunque un día quizá, Kuroo no podría cumplir su promesa [Kuroo X Tsukishima] Secundaria[BokuAka] Angst. Fluff [Happy End]


**Título** : Antes de partir.

 **Autor** : Anye

 **Fandom** : Haikyuu!

 **Pareja(s):** Kuroo Tetsuro X Tsukishima Kei. Secundaria: Bokuto X Akaashi. Mención Yamaguchi X Yachi.

 **Advertencia** : Todo público. Angst, fluff, final feliz. Sé que Tsuki me quedó algo OOC lol.

 **Notas** : Bien, este es el primer fic que escribo de este fandom y fue basando en un headcanon de Keitetsurous en tumblr, que de todas formas está al final de toda la historia (pero recomiendo no spoilearse la historia). ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Antes de partir**

 **Por. Anye.**

Cuando Tsukishima escuchó por primera vez que Kuroo Tetsuro –el actual capitán de Nekoma –se enlistaría en la milicia al terminar la preparatoria, pensó que era una estúpida broma y más aún cuando un alegre Bokuto apoyaba esa noción y afirmaba que serían grandes combatientes. Sin mucho ánimo de truncar ese extraño y misterioso entusiasmo ante el inesperado anuncio (considerando que ambos capitanes tenían grandes ofertas para unas buenas universidades), se guardó el perspicaz comentario de "Al menos no deben usar su cerebro para eso, sin lugar a dudas".

No es que fueran cercanos, no es que se conocieran durante mucho tiempo, sólo que ahora que hablaban de su futuro se daba cuenta que todo era tan incierto… aunque no dijo ni pensó mucho más al respecto, tan sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo. Pocos meses después, Tsukishima se enteró que efectivamente, tanto Bokuto como Kuroo se habían enlistado en la milicia y pese a que le parecía la profesión "menos encantadora" del planeta, quizá la fuerza y destreza del ex-capitán de Nekoma y el entusiasmo del ex-capitán de Fukurodani, sí sirvieran para la sociedad. A sus 16 años de edad, el mundo era más aterrador que cualquier otra cosa y veía lejos el momento en el que debía tomar una decisión así de crucial.

Aunque de nuevo, no podía explicarse a sí mismo el por qué le interesaba y el por qué se preocupaba por la profesión que seguiría aquel carismático hombre conocido como Kuroo Tetsuro (y Bokuto por supuesto), pues apenas lo había conocido por no más de un par de meses a la fecha. Y ya que era poco usual el pensar de más por alguien así, decidió dejarlo ahí.

Semanas después, no entendía qué era lo que había escrito en tu teléfono móvil, realmente no comprendía por qué ahí había un mensaje de un poco usual remitente. ¿Por qué Kuroo Tetsuro le había mandado mensajes desde Tokio (probablemente) contándole cómo era el servicio militar, cómo eran los entrenamientos y que incluso en la milicia había un equipo de voleibol? Y estos mensajes tan sólo se fueron incrementando con el pasar de los días. Eran mensajes al principio bastante banales, pero eventualmente fueron haciéndose mucho más largos contando algo en específico (Aunque Kei respondía apenas lo necesario, casi mostrando interés, no es lo que tuviera, claro que no). Pero un día sólo por curiosidad respondió: " _Kuroo-san ¿Por qué me cuentas estas cosas a mí?_ " y fue el inicio de algo más, aunque el rubio lo tardó en comprenderlo demasiado para el gusto de Kuroo.

Cuando Tsukishima cumplió los 18 años, se vio en frente de aquella gran decisión ¿Qué haría con su vida en adelante?, y para sorpresa de muchos, decidió dedicarse a la paleontología. Una carrera que le parecía apropiada para él (siempre pensó que pasar horas de horas en un laboratorio viendo fósiles, realizando pruebas químicas o revisando bibliografías era algo que sin lugar a dudas no odiaría). Para ese entonces, Tsukishima había comprendido que aquella preocupación que sintió cuando Tetsuro decidió optar por una carrera en la milicia era porque el mayor, de alguna forma (estaba seguro que con magia negra), había logrado derrumbar una de las tantas barreras que aparentemente tenía a su alrededor mucho antes de que él se diera cuenta y aquellos " _Me gustas_ " que había venido leyendo desde hacía un año y alguna esporádica visita hasta Miyagi de parte del pelinegro, habían empezado a surtir efecto y lograr respuestas como " _Creo que tu también me gustas, Kuroo-san_ ".

Con grados casi excelentes y un buen historial académico, fue aceptado en una universidad en Tokio y sin pensarlo dos veces se mudó a aquella gran ciudad. Ahora como universitario, debía valerse por mismo en un pequeño departamento alquilado, con un trabajo ligero y con un novio que podía ver regularmente, realmente tenía una vida universitaria bastante común. Fue por ese entonces también que Kuroo había dicho por primera vez " _Tsukki… diablos, no sé por qué, pero te amo_ " mientras lo besaba profundamente en el sofá de su departamento. Kei no supo qué responder ante aquella confesión (ilógica), pero el mayor sólo sonrió y dándole otro cálido beso le había asegurado que no tenía prisa y que podía decirlo cuando realmente lo sintiera, de otra forma, palabras vacías "romperían su corazón". Kuroo para ese entonces seguía en su entrenamiento militar y empezarían a destinarlo a diferentes regiones de Japón. Ese también fue tiempo de empezar a hacer más amistades (Yamaguchi siempre sería su mejor amigo, pero ahora que iba en serio con Yachi, su novia, y estaban en diferentes universidades, ya no había mucho tiempo para compartir), aunque ese puesto había sido más que cubierto por "Ken-san" y "Akaashi-san" que curiosamente ahora vivían cerca suyo y tenían carreras universitarias bastante corrientes (Kozume como informático y Akaashi se dedicaba a las finanzas). Si bien, al principio sólo empezó a sociabilizar con ellos por Kuroo, cuando su trabajo empezó a mantenerlo lejos cada vez más tiempo, Tsukishima encontró una tranquilidad con ellos que le empezó a agradar, aunque tardó en aceptar (bastante tiempo).

Para el cuarto y último año universitario de Tsukishima, Kuroo y él ya habían estado viviendo bajo el mismo techo por un año, Kuroo legalmente ya era un soldado y además lo habían seleccionado para pertenecer a una sección especial por su destreza física e intelectual (Algo con lo que Kei jamás dejaría de bromear), aunque eso implicaba misiones especiales de las cuales Tsukishima no sabía mucho al respecto y realmente no quería saber (sabía que ahora su novio trabajaba bajo un contrato de confidencialidad). Ese mismo año, al terminar el periodo universitario, Kuroo lo había tomado en un crucero (por su aniversario y de recompensa por ahora tener una profesión) y en uno de esos días que Kei sentía demasiado caluroso y por ende estaba de terrible humor, el pelinegro le propuso matrimonio (prácticamente delante de toda la tripulación) con esa estúpida sonrisa, una sonrisa confiada que siempre le había gustado desde la preparatoria y un anillo con un zafiro incrustado en medio. Tsukishima no sabía si hacer un comentario mordaz por el maldito calor que sentía, hacer un agrio comentario del por qué debía decírselo delante de toda esa multitud o besar a su novio pues es su mente habían aparecido un instantáneo "Sí" ante las palabras y realmente no se le ocurría nada más que hacer ante toda la gente que los miraba expectantes (y por cierto que lo irritaban de sobremanera).

Si bien nunca había pensado en el "matrimonio" en algún momento de su vida, para sorpresa de Kuroo y de él mismo, tan sólo dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada y un "Sólo me casaré contigo si prometes que nuestro siguiente aniversario será en la tranquilidad de nuestro departamento, con aire acondicionado y sin gente alrededor… es molesto".

"¿Ni Kotaro, Keiji o Kenma? ¡Vamos, son divertidos!" –Bromeó el pelinegro.

"Nadie" –y Tetsuro tan sólo rió y le puso el anillo antes de abrazarlo con fuerza y susurrarle un: "Gracias por hacerme tan feliz" que sólo él pudo escuchar.

Para cuando Tsukishima cumplía los 24 y Kuroo 26 fue cuando finalmente se casaron (pues habían sido años ajetreados desde su compromiso, con Kuroo cada vez más ausente y Tsuki tomando una maestría que lo mantuvo fuera del país por un año).

Tsukishima sintió que ese era uno de los días más felices de su vida (no es que fuera aceptarlo fácilmente, pero definitivamente lo era), Kuroo se veía demasiado bien para su gusto en ese traje negro que traía puesto, pues ahora su cuerpo era más fornido que cuando se habían conocido en preparatoria, sus hombros fuertes, una figura bien definida y aquel desastre de cabello que ni él pudo cambiar y ante el cual se había rendido muchos años atrás. Él mismo traía uno de color azul oscuro que según Yamaguchi, asentaba su tono de piel y en todo ese tiempo Kuroo no había dejado de decirle lo maravilloso y hermoso que era y lo feliz que lo hacía. Yamaguchi obviamente fue su padrino y Bokuto el padrino de Kuroo (Pues Kenma había rechazado el puesto "cruelmente" según Tetsu). Una ceremonia pequeña, sencilla y sólo con personas significantes para ambos (La familia de Kuroo que nunca había dejado de apoyarlo pese a todo, su ex equipo de Nekoma, alguno de sus amigos de la milicia y por parte de Tsuki, su madre, Akiteru, e irónicamente todo su ex equipo de Karasuno y algún amigo de sus años de la universidad).

Aunque aquellas palabras que salieron de la boca de Kuroo al finalizar la ceremonia, serían las más memorables para el rubio "Kei, ahora eres mi esposo, ¿Te das cuenta de ello verdad?" y ante la confusa mirada del más alto Kuroo sonreía y decía que él siempre tardaba en darse cuenta de las cosas (particularmente cuando tardó casi 5 meses en darse cuenta que él y Kuroo ahora tenían una relación amorosa). Kei refunfuñó y tan sólo respondió "Eras realmente muy malo en esas cosas por aquel entonces Kuro-" y era interrumpido por el pelinegro "Es Tetsuro, de aquí en adelante es sólo Tetsuro" con una mirada seria y casi ofendida. Tsuki tan sólo corrigió "Tetsu, eras realmente muy malo coqueteando conmigo" lo que sólo logró formar una sonrisa en su ahora esposo, una sonrisa que jamás olvidaría.

Su luna de miel fue un mes en Hawái (pues si bien a Tsuki no le importaba realmente dónde ir, Kuroo había insistido en que quería conocer Hawái, aunque a decir verdad, casi no habían salido de aquella habitación de hotel durante todo ese tiempo).

Para cuando Tsukishima cumplía 26, Kuroo y él tenían una vida bastante tranquila, habían logrado comprar un departamento más grande y agradable (aunque seguramente serían 20 años de sus vidas pagándolo), Tsukishima había empezado a trabajar en el Museo de Historia Natural de Tokio y se le había ocurrido que quizá en el futuro quería dar docencia en una universidad, mientras que Kuroo iba y venía en misiones que le asignaban. Algunas sólo eran un par de semanas y otras podían durar hasta tres meses. En todas ellas Kuroo decía: "Ya debo irme, pero regresaré pronto. Te amo Kei" antes de partir. Y en todas ellas Tsuki se despedía con un "Ten cuidado Tetsu. Yo también te amo." y luego lo esperaba pacientemente hasta su regreso. Asegurándose que en su pequeño hogar todo estuviera en su lugar y preparando la comida favorita de Kuroo cuando él volvía, saludándolo con un "Bienvenido" y preparándole un baño que casi siempre compartían al final y que desencadenaba las mejores noches de pasión que podía recordar, y también, muchas veces regañándolo cuando venía con una extraña herida en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Regañándolo porque debía ser más cuidadoso y recalcando que seguramente era muy imprudente ahí afuera. Asegurándole que debía cuidarse porque en la realidad nadie podía ser su niñera.

Kuroo sonreía y molestaba asegurando: "Kei, tu preocupación me hace sentir amado, gracias".

Para cuando Kei cumplía los 30 años de edad, habían decidido adoptar una pequeña gatita. Kuroo había insistido que ahora que pasaba meses fuera, necesitaba de alguien (o algo) que le hiciera compañía ya que Akaashi y Kenma eran demasiada buena compañía y empezaba a ponerse celoso ya que casi siempre estaban juntos (aunque Bokuto y Akaashi habían seguido sus pasos no mucho tiempo atrás y pronto se casarían, muy a diferencia de ellos, Bokuto quería una gran fiesta). Era una gatita negra con ojos celestes, muy cariñosa y que había encontrado su trono justo al medio de su cama. Kei se había opuesto a un principio, pues si bien, él solía estar en casa, su misma profesión ameritaba que realizara viajes al igual que Kuroo (y casi siempre lograban encajarlos perfectamente) y no habría quien cuidara del pequeño animal, aunque él sólo realizaba viajes de un par de días y rara vez algunas semanas. Finalmente Kenma prometió ser el guardián de esa gatita en la ausencia de ambos y Tsuki, sin muchas más objeciones, terminó aceptando a ese nuevo miembro de su familia.

Para cuando Kei cumplía los 32 años, se daba cuenta que Tetsu ahora tenía una colección de condecoraciones. Observaba las medallas obtenidas por cada misión que cumplía y algunos reconocimientos por un excelente desempeño durante estas. Había conocido gente importante también y había ganado rangos en el tiempo. Ahora Tama (su gatita), se encargaba de recostarse sobre el uniforme de Tetsu y llenarlo de pelos. Tetsu sólo se reía ante la acción y Kei refunfuñaba que los "pelos eran difíciles de sacar" por lo que no se tomaba ni la molestia de intentarlo y dejaba que Kuroo se encargara de eso por su cuenta. Ese año también, había salido un tema que Kei nunca había tomado muy en cuenta, pero que Tetsuro lo consideraba importante.

Adoptar a un niño (quizá una niña).

Kei jamás había pensado en esa posibilidad, pues estaba muy bien así (siendo el tío de dos niñas, hijas de Akiteru y un niño, hijo de la hermana de Tetsu). Tampoco podía imaginarse encajando a un pequeño junto con ellos, considerando el tiempo que estaban ausentes y claro que no era lo mismo que cuidar de un gato. Pero el tema murió ahí.

Para cuando Tsuki cumplía los 35, un gran conflicto había estallado a nivel mundial y Kuroo pasaba mucho más tiempo fuera. Poniéndose nervioso cada vez que prendía la televisión y que dieran malas noticias sobre la movilización de tropas, Tama era lo único que lo tranquilizaba mientras se revolcaba en su regazo y fue por aquel entonces también, que pensó que ya no quería vivir así, con miedo a que Tetsu simplemente no volviera nunca más (aunque tampoco podía truncar los sueños de su esposo y _jamás_ lo haría). Cuando Kuroo regresó del trabajo esa vez, lo único que escuchó fue que lo habían destinado al campo de batalla y debía partir inmediatamente. Kei se enfadó y aceptando su triste destino no lo vio partir, sólo escuchó encerrado en su habitación las palabras que ya había memorizado en su cabeza "Ya debo irme, pero regresaré pronto. Te amo Kei". Y el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Pero él, no había respondido como era lo usual, no podía hacerlo. Aquellas palabras eran las que Tetsu decía cada vez que partía, exactamente las mismas palabras una y otra vez y todas las veces había cumplido.

Para cuando Kei cumplía los 36, no había visto a Tetsu por 8 meses, se comunicaban a un inicio por mensajes de texto y video llamadas, aunque cada vez era menos el contacto que podían tener, pues Tetsu estaba en las líneas frontales. Poco tiempo después, anunciaron que todo un escuadrón de las tropas especiales había sido capturado por el enemigo y nadie era optimista al respecto…

Habían pasado 4 meses y medio más desde ese momento. Meses en los que no supo absolutamente nada de Kuroo Tetsuro. Ni un texto, ni una carta. Meses en lo que no pudo olvidar ni un minuto aquella sonrisa y ojos gatunos, y meses en los que no pudo quitarse el peso de no haberle dicho "yo también te amo" cuando había partido hace poco más de un año. Pues Kuroo Tetsuro estaba perdido en líneas de batalla desde hace 4 meses y medio.

Quizá ese era el por qué y quería entenderlo, realmente quería, pero simplemente no podía.

Dolía.

Dolía el recordar todos los momentos importantes de su vida junto a él en apenas un par de minutos. Dolía inexplicablemente el ver aquellos oficiales del ejército parados en su puerta con una bandera de Japón, un uniforme bien planchado y todas aquellas medallas y reconocimientos que Tetsu llevaba encima cada vez que partía. Dolía tanto que sentía que no podía respirar, y no entendía cómo podía ser tan masoquista de recordar sólo los momentos más felices junto Tetsu en ese corto tiempo. Aquellos oficiales no habían dicho nada en todo ese tiempo. Quizá acostumbrados a lidiar con el shock de los familiares y el dolor ajeno.

"Jamás olvidaremos su desempeño como capitán del escuadrón terrestre*"

Fueron palabras que resonaban en la lejanía. Pero fue cuando sintió algo húmedo caer en sus manos que apenas sostenían aquella ofrenda, que sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba y salía de ese trance para entrar a una oscura realidad... Kuroo Tetsuro había fallecido en líneas de guerra y era reconocido por haber liderado escuadrones de batalla altamente efectivos, aquellas orgullosas miradas en alto de aquellos oficiales se lo decían.

Aquellos oficiales hicieron un saludo de alto respeto y cuando finalmente se alejaron, Kei tan sólo cerró la puerta tras él y apoyándose contra ella tan sólo lloró. Lloró porque la persona que había conocido 20 años atrás ya no estaría allí. Lloró porque aquella hermosa sonrisa y carácter implacable ya no le regañarían por rendirse tan fácilmente o lo premiarían por sus logros. Porque sus noches no estarían llenas de "te amo" y "eres hermoso, Kei", porque aquella ronca voz no ronronearía en su oído nunca más, o porque aquel hombre lo fastidiaría por tantas nimiedades que daría risa. Lloró porque no saborearía de nuevo aquella tarta de frutillas que tanto amaba y que Tetsu se había empeñando en volverlo su especialidad y lloró porque no podría decirle nunca jamás un "Gracias por hacerme feliz" y tragarse su orgullo luego de 20 años.

Abrazó más aquel recuerdo de su esposo y por primera vez sintió compasión por aquellas pérdidas que no entendía. Sintió empatía por aquellos amores que ya no se darían y se lamentó profundamente el no haber dicho "yo también te amo" antes de que Tetsu partiera la última vez. Las últimas palabras que Tetsu debería haber escuchado en persona de su parte.

Dolía el recordar, pero dolía más el arrepentimiento de no haberle dado un último beso. El no haberle dicho que había considerado adoptar un niño. Dolía que no había aceptado que quizá realmente quería otro gato y dolía tanto el no haberlo visto partir…

Y no supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que alguien empezó a tocar el timbre de su departamento una y otra vez. Para ese momento todo estaba oscuro, quizá habían pasado un par de horas. Tama frotándose contra su pierna y él apoyado contra la pared sin ánimos de siquiera respirar.

La puerta se abrió finalmente (pues no la había cerrado) y lo siguiente que sintió fueron unos delgados brazos cerrarse a su alrededor. Un pequeño cuerpo lo apretaba y podía sentir sus lágrimas mojando su camisa.

Era Kenma.

Akaashi lo había llamado, todos los capturados por el enemigo en los últimos meses acaban de darlos por fallecidos luego de una gran explosión en el edificio donde habían descubierto que estaban atrapados la mayoría y al menos lo que aún vivían. Entre ellos Kuroo Tetsuro y aparentemente Bokuto Kotaro.

Tsukishima se preguntó cómo es que Akaashi había tenido la fuerza para llamar a alguien al enterarse que Kotaro estaba muerto. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había llamado a la familia Kuroo, a sus hermanas, no había llamado siquiera a Akiteru o a su madre. No había llamado a Kenma… pero estaba seguro que lo entendía y entonces sólo escuchó:

"Lo siento" –pero no pudo hacer nada más que dejarse abrazar por el más pequeño y susurrarle: "Yo lo siento más… era como tu hermano".

"Lo era, pero era tu esposo" y tan sólo sonrieron levemente ante la ironía de esas palabras. Tsukishima se tranquilizó finalmente y reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas se levantó del lugar y silenciosamente dejó las medallas de Tetsuro sobre la mesa de su comedor, le dio algo de comer a Tama y ayudando a Kenma a levantarse, se sentaron en el sofá. Tomó el teléfono y suspiró. Debía decirles… tarde o temprano. Kenma tan sólo se secaba lágrimas en silencio, pero estaba seguro que él mismo había llorado al menos toda la tarde, así que tratando de tranquilizarse escribió primero un mensaje a Akiteru, envió un mensaje a su madre y con algo más de fuerza que no supo que tenía, llamó a los padres de Tetsu.

Como última condecoración lo habían nombrado Comandante de una de las tropas terrestres de primera división (Tipo A) y eso es lo que llevaría inscrita su lápida.

Todo lo siguiente que ocurrió fue demasiado rápido y lejano para él. El día siguiente después de mañana se haría un reconocimiento a todos los oficiales caídos hasta ese momento en el conflicto y todas las horas que faltaban hasta la ceremonia, eran horas en las que notificaban a los familiares de los caídos. Kenma y él se quedaron dormidos en el sofá en algún momento luego de informar la triste noticia.

Esa noche Kei no soñó con nada ni nadie… sólo vio color negro.

A lo lejos escuchó un estruendo y cuando parpadeó lentamente, Akiteru entraba estruendosamente a su departamento. Los primeros rayos de sol ya empezaban a filtrase por su ventana, pero lo único que captó su tención fue un grito molesto.

"¡Diablos Kei! ¡Contesta el maldito teléfono!" fue la primera aseveración que escuchó de su mayor antes de sentir unos fuertes brazos a su alrededor. Kenma empezaba a despertar también ante la conmoción y al ver aquella escena tan sólo se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina a quién sabía qué.

"Lo siento tanto Kei…"y fue de nuevo cuando sintió que su vista se nublaba y una molesta humedad ahora recorría su rostro. Era difícil… pero ya no había nada que hacer. Como lo suponía, Aki tan sólo fue el primero de muchos que aparecieron esporádicamente en su departamento. Para cuando llegó la noche decidió ir a ver a Akaashi y salir de aquel lugar que estaba impregnado de su ex-esposo… y ciertamente, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza el utilizar alguna vez ese término.

Cuando llegaron (acompañado de Kenma que había decidido no separarse), Akaashi estaba agotado. Keiji traía ojeras, quizá no habría podido dormir a diferencia de él y al verlos en su puerta sólo logró formar una pequeña sonrisa y susurrar: "Lo siento Kei… Ko… Bokuto tampoco regresó"

 _Patético_ –pensó, patético era verse ahí mismo reflejado en el dolor del más bajo. Pero sólo abrazó a Akaashi. En ese momento quizá eran los únicos que comprendían lo que el otro sentía… y lamentaba que fuese así.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+

-Recuerdo una vez que Kotaro retó a Tetsu a ver quién podía resistir más shots de Tequila –rió Keiji –No vivías aún aquí Kei, pero esa noche descubrimos que Tetsu era malditamente pesado mientras intentábamos arrastrarlo a su habitación, y que Kotaro tenía una alta resistencia al alcohol pues aún seguía en pie, increíblemente llego solo a su cama… esa noche también me dijo que me amaba y que lo había hecho durante años –sonrió con melancolía mientras tomaba algo del licor que traía entre sus manos.

Tsukishima lo recordó. Había ocurrido poco antes de que entrara en la universidad. Esa noche Kuroo lo había llamado y había empezado a decir incoherencias, mientras escuchaba los gritos de Bokuto por detrás (aparentemente tenía que decirle algo importante y Bo lo animaba a hacerlo), como no logró decir realmente nada, tan sólo colgó el teléfono y al día siguiente aguantó la resaca del pelinegro que afirmaba no recordar "ni mierda de la noche anterior".

Kei también bebió algo del whisky que traía entre sus manos. Ahora estaban Akaashi, Kenma, Lev, Yamaguchi y él sentados en la sala de Keiji recordado a aquellos dos idiotas. 20 años habían pasado y ellos habían seguido siendo buenos amigos en todo ese tiempo. Y ya que no había el cuerpo de ninguno de los dos, no había algo parecido a un "velatorio", al día siguiente a las 10 de la mañana sería la famosa ceremonia y todos sabían que nadie estaba preparado para ello. Tsukishima tan sólo pensó que no quería asistir a esa horrenda ceremonia, pero al igual que Keiji, debían hacerlo. Por lo que antes de media noche, se levantó del lugar y despidiéndose amablemente de todos, decidió regresar a su departamento seguido de Yamaguchi que aparentemente había cambiado de puesto con Kenma y decidió no separarse de él.

-Deberías comer algo Tsuki –dijo Yamaguchi una vez llegaron a su departamento. Y Kei tan sólo pensó que no había hecho más que vomitar desde el día anterior cada vez que probaba algo de alimento. Aún así, llegó a su cocina buscó algo que comer. Al menos, en su hogar, jamás faltaba el cereal.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+

-Mi Testu… -escuchó en un triste lamento. La madre de Tetsuro ahora lo abrazaba con fuerza ahogando su llanto en su hombro. Estaba destrozada al igual que su padre (aunque este último demostraba lo orgulloso que estaba por su hijo). Apenas minutos atrás había terminado la ceremonia y ahora estaban en un campo lleno de lápidas (si bien ese era un lujo que pagaba el estado). Y a hora estaban delante de "él", y a diferencia de lo que pensó, al leer la inscripción de esa piedra, sólo sintió cómo su corazón terminaba de romperse. Aunque ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar…

Todo estaría bien –se dijo a sí mismo y pidió un momento a solas con aquella lápida. Todos, sin dudarlo un segundo desaparecieron instantáneamente.

-Dijiste que volverías… y ahora ni siquiera sé por qué mierda le hablo a un pedazo de piedra… no estás aquí, no estás debajo de esta lápida, no estás en ningún lugar Tetsu… y quizá estas palabras jamás te lleguen… pero… maldición… te amo… y no lo dejaré de hacer… Siempre rompiendo mis expectativas, tú, idiota –y aún con su mirada estoica logro esbozar una sonrisa -. Pero fuimos muy felices ¿Verdad? Hubieses sido un gran padre… y ¿sabes? Pensé que el nombre del otro gato que adoptaríamos podría haber sido Rei ¿sabes que significa "espíritu"? Me agrada… y ya casi había considerado al perro que querías y que llamarías Spike, sí, porque te gustaban ver esas estúpidas películas llenas de cliché… ahora… Voy a extrañarte Tetsu… Yo… también te amo –y con un suspiro y sin decir nada a nadie fue directo hacía donde estaba Akaashi, pues también tenía un par de cosas que decirle a Bokuto.

Akaashi casi rió cuando Kei insultó a Bokuto por dejar solo a Keiji y por ser tan imprudente como Kuroo, el más bajo tan sólo lo tomó de la mano y dijo:

-Estaremos bien Kei… fuimos felices –y sin más se despidió alegando que estaba agotado y que no gastaría fuerzas hablando de más con una piedra (al menos en ese sentido él y Keiji se entendían muy bien). Tsukishima también se despidió, y subiendo a su automóvil (que había traído pese a que todos le habían dicho que no), empezó su camino a casa totalmente solo (nadie quería dejarlo solo… pero ahora quería estarlo y lo había conseguido asegurando que llamaría al llegar a casa). Habían pasado 55 horas desde aquella noticia… 55 horas de dolor incansable y lo único que quería hacer era recostarse en su cama y recordar el olor de Tetsu, que ahora que lo pensaba ya había desaparecido hace meses de su lecho.

Estacionó su automóvil y tomando el reconocimiento que le habían dado durante esa estúpida ceremonia se dirigió al ascensor de su edificio. Una vez dentro tan sólo se concentró en llegar al décimo piso y sólo cuando estaba a un piso de llegar apenas notó con desagrado algunas gotas de sangre en la cabina ¿alguien habría tenido un accidente? Aunque en ese momento poco le importó, apenas podía consigo mismo como para pensar en el resto. Las puertas se abrieron y al observar el piso había más gotas de sangre que se extendían hasta su departamento, cada vez más densas y cada vez en mayor cantidad.

-¿Qué diablos?- susurró confundido al acercarse a su puerta. Había dejado todo asegurado, estaba totalmente seguro de ello, y sin dale muchas más vueltas abrió la puerta y lo primero que pensó era que se estaba volviendo loco.

Todo su departamento tenía sangre y algunas cosas habían sido movidas sin contemplación alguna… algunas cosas en la cocina y cuando lo notó, la sangre formaba un camino específico hasta el baño donde pudo oír algunos sonidos. Tomando su teléfono pensó en llamar a la policía.

-¡¿Tsuki?! –oyó un grito desde el baño y entonces se quedó estático. Aquella voz la conocía y no pudo evitar que un escalofrío se apoderara de él. Era… era la voz de Bokuto.

No supo en qué momento sus piernas se movieron, pero cuando se dio cuenta, estaba delante del baño.

-Kei… -fue lo único que resonó en sus oídos en ese instante y mucho antes de que su cerebro pudiera siquiera procesar la escena delante de sus ojos. Su cerebro hizo corto circuito y soltando todo lo que traía en sus manos se arrodilló delante de aquella figura y hundió su rostro en su pecho abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que tuvo que detenerse al oír un preocupado:

-¡Vas a romperlo! –Kei no lo entendía, pero en ese momento no le importaba el entenderlo. Ahí en su baño estaba Tetsu apoyado contra la tina, mientras Kotaro intentaba vendar alguna de sus heridas. Sintió que sus mejillas volvían a humedecerse, pero ahora era diferente. No eran esas frías lágrimas que había venido derramando los últimos días, eran unas cálidas lágrimas que se escurrían por la incredulidad y felicidad que lo invadían, y sólo pudo pronunciar:

-¿Tetsu? Estás… vivo…–mientras lo palpaba intentando asegurase que no era una cruel ilusión ocasionada por su deplorable condición.

-Estoy en casa… Kei –y lo abrazó soltando un suspiro -. Al fin en casa –y fue cuando Kei tan sólo se separó un poco y lo besó. Lo besó con impaciencia, recordando la calidez de esos labios que ahora sabían a sangre, y fue cuando acarició su rostro que entró en conciencia de que Tetsuro y Kotaro estaban muy malheridos… pero al menos, vivos.

Los miró con tención, Kuroo traía un parche en el ojo derecho que estaba manchado de sangre que al parecer ya había secado, su abdomen, ahora descubierto, mostraba una gran quemadura y heridas que ya habían dejado de sangrar, sus brazos traían varios raspones y el izquierdo una venda que también evitaba una hemorragia y finalmente sus piernas… Tetsu… había perdido una pierna… y entrando en pánico al ver toda esa sangre que chorreaba de esta extremidad mutilada se arrastró a su teléfono y pidió una ambulancia. Bokuto no había perdido ninguna extremidad, pero al igual que Kuroo traía muchísimas heridas y pudo ver como debajo de su camiseta la sangre empezaba a escurrirse. Quizá una bala, una quemadura. Ya para cuándo los paramédicos habían llegado, Tsuki y Bokuto habían logrado detener la hemorragia de la pierna de Kuroo ante maldiciones de Kei que durante diez minutos no había parado de regañar a Kuroo por haber terminado en tan deplorable estado.

Aún así, ninguno había dejado de sonreír… estaban vivos y estaban juntos de nuevo.

+o+o+o+o+o+

Parpadeó sintiendo la luz atravesar su retina. Una habitación muy blanca para su gusto y tan iluminada que le causaba dolor. Hablando de dolor… casi no sentía nada. Lo último que recordaba era que todo le dolía insoportablemente y a Kei. Se movió un poco y fue entonces que se materializó a su lado aquel hombre de piel nívea y rizos rubios. Unos hermosos zafiros y una extraña sonrisa formada en sus labios.

-Oh dios… he muerto y estoy en el cielo –fue lo que dijo, comentario que desfiguró la hermosa sonrisa que había contemplado segundos atrás.

-No vuelvas a decir eso… ni en broma Tetsu –y el pelinegro entonces sintió una mano acariciar su mejilla y como un beso era depositado entre sus labios.

-Kei… -susurró cuando se separaron y dando un vistazo a la habitación. No había nadie más que ellos dos -¿Qué pasó? –dijo intentando moverse sin mucho éxito.

-Tú deberías decirme eso… -y sin importarle en absoluto el lugar y la situación, abrazó nuevamente al pelinegro –Lo siento…

-Kei… -y no entendió aquellas palabras, aunque se le formó una idea, pero tan sólo sonrió -. Te dije que volvería bebé. Y estoy aquí –fue lo que pudo decir antes de darle otro beso y antes ser interrumpidos por los doctores.

Kuroo había sido secuestrado por el enemigo y permanecido encerrado por meses, había perdido el ojo derecho definitivamente ante un fuerte impacto por la tortura del enemigo que quería información, y había perdido su pierna izquierda al huir de ellos y durante la fuerte explosión. Quién lo había ayudado a salir había sido Bokuto en una misión de infiltración en son de rescatar a los presos, y si bien habían salvado a algunos, la mayoría había muerto, pero Kotaro se había encargado de mantener vivo a Kuroo, sacándolo poco antes de la explosión ocasionando que apenas salieran vivos ante un desalentador panorama que solo los figuraba a ellos dos como sobrevivientes (al inicio). Lo había arrastrado lo más lejos posible y robando un automóvil del enemigo lo había logrado sacar de allí. Aparentemente no sabían dónde ir, pues no querían ser atrapados nuevamente y la mejor idea que se les ocurrió fue conducir por casi 40 horas desde el sur de Japón hasta Tokio, apenas con suplementos médicos esenciales y muchas, muchas pastillas para soportar el dolor y luego de haber navegado otras 10 desde la frontera con China.

Y eso era lo que habían informado a los oficiales que vinieron a tomar su historia en presencia de él y de Akaashi, aún así, cuando llegó un alto mando a la habitación que ahora compartían Kuroo y Bokuto, ambos tan sólo recibieron felicitaciones.

Aparentemente todo era parte de un plan mayor. Kuroo debía ser secuestrado junto con su escuadrón. Realizarían una pequeña y secreta infiltración y lo lograron con éxito. Mandaron localizaciones exactas de los principales puntos de comando del enemigo y fue cuando algo salió mal y pese a que la información había salido, no era así con los soldados. Muchos aguantaron hasta que se desarrollará un nuevo plan, y muchos perecieron en ese tiempo hasta que entró el escuadrón de Bokuto en su rescate, además, implantando bombas en la base aérea del enemigo. Aunque no contaban con la explosión de la estructura de prisioneros, por lo tanto, y al no tener rastro de ellos, se los dio por caídos en el campo de batalla y reportados inmediatamente como fallecidos una vez las tropas entraron revisar el lugar y no encontrar restos de ellos. Estaban equivocados y el resto de la historia era la misma que la que habían contado a los otros oficiales.

Cuando salieron del hospital tanto Bokuto como Kuroo recibieron condecoraciones por haber liderado planes exitosos, dado que Kuroo ahora no podía cumplir con sus deberes de soldado, fue dado de baja con honores de la milicia mientras Bokuto había afirmado que seguiría siendo soldado, aunque pudo mantenerse lejos del actual conflicto hasta su fin (Tiempo que por supuesto se la pasó consintiendo a Keiji).

Kei bajó del automóvil y bajando la silla de ruedas, ayudó a Kuroo a posarse en ella.

-Diablos, no sé como otras personas pueden lidiar con esto –dijo un frustrado Tetsuro.

-Será hasta que te acostumbres, una vez todas tus heridas sanen por completo puedes usar las muletas, y por ello, ahora nos quedaremos en mi casa por un tiempo –finalizó Kei poniendo la pequeña maleta donde se encontraba Tama sobre las piernas de Kuroo y empujando la silla de ruedas hasta la casa que había sido su hogar durante los primeros 18 años de su vida.

Habían decidido vender su departamento (que apenas acababan de pagar) y estaban en trámites de comprar otro que no estuviera en el décimo piso de un edificio, más bien, una pequeña casa en los tranquilos suburbios de Tokio, un solo piso y un pequeño jardín suficiente para ambos. Si bien, Kei aún debía trabajar, tendrían dos meses en Miyagi antes de volver a Tokio y empezar a vivir en su pequeña casa, que además siempre tendría la visita de la madre de Tetsu (o al menos hasta que volviesen a acostumbrar a todos los repentinos cambios).

-Ahora engordaré, envejeceré y te irás con otro –dramatizó Kuroo, un día mientras observaba como Kei jugaba vóley con sus pequeños sobrinos (ahora ya no tan pequeños, sí, los genes Tsukishima en acción) y una melancolía lo envolvía cuando los pequeños habían ido corriendo por la pelota.

-¿De qué hablas Tetsu? –y con una sonrisa le robó un beso –Ya te perdí una vez, no planeo pasar por lo mismo de aquí a otros cuarenta años –y acarició su pierna que ahora estaba mutilada hasta la rodilla-. Intentaremos solucionar eso… de todas formas ellos creen que deberías disfrazarte de pirata en Halloween –cuando vio a los niños volver y acariciando el parche que ahora traía su ojo derecho.

-Debes aceptar que sería un muy buen Jack Sparrow.

-Para empezar, Jack Sparrow no tiene un parche… - y al escuchar una pequeña carcajada de parte de Kuroo fue cuando Tsukishima reafirmó que era feliz, aunque aún había algo que hacer.

Fue dos años después de que Kuroo perdiera su pierna que finalmente Tsukishima y un médico especializado en prótesis, lograron terminar una pierna prostética para el pelinegro (si bien, Tsukishima no tenía muchos conocimientos del tema, el estudio de la paleontología implicaba anatomía muy avanzada y esos últimos dos años también se había puesto a estudiar el tema para ayudar a su esposo), cuando finalmente Kuroo la tuvo puesta sintió un gran alivio al ver que a sus 40 años de vida aún podría pararse sin unas molestas muletas y casi definitivamente, podría abandonar aquella silla de ruedas. Sonrió cuando Kei y el doctor le preguntaban qué tal se sentía y con una sonrisa tan sólo respondió:

-Perfecto, a decir verdad, no hay nadie mejor que Kei en el conocimiento de mi cuerpo –rió Tetsuro ocasionando que Kei lo reprendiera por aquel vergonzoso comentario. Tardó un par de semanas en acostumbrarse a esa pierna, pero nada era más grande que la satisfacción de poder ponerse de pie. Esas semanas, adoptaron a su segundo Gato, un macho de color blanco con ojos dorados del que Kuroo había caído enamorado en cuánto lo vio. Kei había propuesto nombrarlo Rei, pero Tetsu afirmó que le vendría bien SnowBall, por lo que finalmente acordaron que se llamaría Yukio.

En esos dos años, Kuroo había decidido que en adelante se dedicaría a la cocina, mientras Kei finalmente empezó a dar clases en una Universidad de Tokio y habían pensado en adoptar, sería una niña que si todo salía bien podrían acogerla al finalizar ese mismo año.

Tetsuro también, había desarrollado una manía que Kei estaba seguro era el castigo por haber "repetido" el discurso de la lápida.

-Vamos, dilo –sonrió Tetsuro en la puerta de su hogar, justo cuando Kei se ponía los zapatos para ir a trabajar. Kei suspiró.

-Regresaré pronto, te amo Kurooooooo-san –molestó el más alto recibiendo un beso del pelinegro.

-Ve con cuidado _Tsuki-sama_ , no ha de ser que las universitarias y universitarios vayan a caer por tus encantos –y reía de su propio comentario antes de despedirlo, todos los días, antes del trabajo.

Para cuando Tetsuro cumplía los 41, la vida le sonría pues ahora él, Kei, Kotaro, Keiji, Kenma y Chibi-san AKA Hinata, jugaban después de años un amistoso de vóley, y si bien Kuroo, no podía realizar muchos movimientos como antes, no había nada mejor que sentir que podía jugar aquel deporte que tanto amaba, junto a las personas que amaba (o se llevaba bien) y no podía pedir más.

Durante muchos años tuvo que prometer que volvería, cada vez, antes de partir, y ahora, después de tantos años, estaba justo donde quería y con quienes quería.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

Bien, esto es producto de mi amor al KuroTsuki y ya que ahora estoy en su infierno no pude enamorarme al leer un headcanon de keitetsurous que lo pueden encontrar aquí: keitetsurous*tumblr*com/post/145644114710/if-kuroo-was-in-the-military-and-tsukki-was

Espero hayan disfrutado este fic, yo lo disfruté al escribirlo. Cualquier Feedback es bien recibido, quizá reciba prompts. Gracias por leer!

 **Notas** (*): Aparentemente en Japón las tropas se diferencian bastante por "Terrestres, aéreas y marítimas" cada una con sus propias clases y jerarquías. Realmente no sé mucho del tema así que incoherencias, seguro que si las hay.


End file.
